Calendar
Calendar is a system for counting of time. The length of one day on Axarond and Earth is the same, but the length of one week on Axarond is approximately 9 days during which Shalo circuits Axarond. One month is approximately 3.5 weeks during which Caepethia circuits Axarond. There are 27-36 days in a month. There are 12 months in a year, with overall 384 days in it. There are five known types of calendars: * Elven (lunar) calendar - The oldest known type of calendar. One solar year equals 0.6253 lunar years. This calendar is used by Elves, Dark Elves, Trolls, Taurus and Vampires. Due to this calendar being extremely old, it is separated into three eons: Goldenleaf, Silverleaf and the Eon of Blood respectively. It is now year 6253 of the Goldenleaf eon. * Drakkanar (lace) calendar - Lace calendar was invented towards the fall of the Drakkanar Empire by it's emperor. This calendar was used by Taurus and Trolls until about a century ago when both races adopted Elven calendar. To this day some people in rural regions still use this calendar * Dwarven (old) calendar - This calendar uses solar year. In year 492 this calendar was adopted by Humans but in 519 it was reformed with only the anti-globalist Bel Bor Clan of Dwarves using this calendar to this very day. * Human (new calendar) - Year 0 of the calendar represents the formation of the Kingdom of Evergreen. This calendar invented the usage of BC for years prior to the the founding of the kingdom and AC for years after that. Currently it is 1038 AC. * Goblin (common) calendar - Used by Goblins, Undead, Thosians and Orcs. * Breton calendar - An archaic form of calendar. Doesn't have years but instead consists of four eras or ages. Events (New Calendar) * 13 195 BC - Athean Empire is founded by King Jasulan * 9 064 BC - As Goldenleaf Eon ends, Silverleaf Eon begins ** Alshador Lor'derol is crowned king of Thel'quelar * 8 964 BC - With the end of the Silverleaf Eon of Blood begins ** Destruction of World Tree, Sordranil ** Sundering of the continents ** Death of Alshador Lor'derol ** Fall of Thel'quelar ** Destruction of the Moonwell ** Many elves are devolved to become Vampires * 8 655 BC - The last remnants of the Athean Empire are destroyed * 6 570 BC - Construction of Leyputrian capital city, Maased begins * 3 082 BC - Nordic Kingdom is founded * 2 963 BC - Argus Le'thranaar begins a movement to restore Thel'quelar * 2 903 BC - Full restoration of Thel'quelar * 2 858 BC - Reconstruction of Leth'Lorien is finished * 2 855 BC - Argus Le'thranaar is crowned king of Thel'quelar * 2 109 BC - Founding of the Kingdom of Coldhearth * 1 997 BC - End of the War of the Ruby Throne * 695 BC - The first wave of the Plague of Undeath is brought to Wortsar. In order to safeguard Coldhearth, it is completely isolated causing it to lose it's glory and prosperity * 96 BC - Wars of the Seas between Coldhearth and the it's allies and Thel'quelar begin * 87 BC - Death of Argus Le'thranaar ** El'derim Le'thranaar succeeds Argus as Elven king ** Siege of Leth'Lorien ** Elves are forced to ally themselves with the Nords ** Elves use runestones for the first time * 52 BC - Wars of the Seas end * 27 BC - Humans adopt Dwarven calendar * 3 BC - War of the Two Brothers begins * 0 - Creation of the new calendar ** War of the Two Brothers ends ** Formation of the Kingdom of Evergreen ** Shaladresa marries Largrim Eagleye' * 230 AC - Lordanore is founded by Apopheus Eagleye as a colony of Evergreen * 540 AC - Fall of the Kingdom of Coldhearth * 604 AC - Drasos Stormstone dies ** War of the Red Snow ends ** Formation of the Silversickle Clan * 769 AC - Baltazar Eagleye is crowned king of Evergreen * 789 AC - After growing misunderstanding Lordanore proclaims sovereignity and becomes an independent kingdom * 803 AC - Baltazar Eagleye initiates a war with the Guardians * 805 AC - Killings of Half-elves and Elders in Evergreen begin * 807 AC - Half-elves gather at a safe haven in northern Averdina. It is later known as Noras Talath * 813 AC - The second wave of the Plague of Undeath spreads out of Pestilence * 826 AC - First Undead have broken free from the Plague's grip * 821 AC - Baltazar is slain by a Taurus warrior leaving no heir behind and thus Evergreen is thrown into anarchy causing a civil war * 827 AC - Barbarians invade Averdina * 830 AC - Breneth Greygale of the Greygale dynasty takes over in the Evergreen, ending the nearly three decades long turbulence * 872 AC - Breneth dies and is succeeded by his son Marth Greygale * 891 AC - Marth leaves behind 4 sons and in order to give power to all of them Council of Greygale is formed * 912 AC - Son of Leo Greygale, Crownprince Dorian Greygale is born * 914 AC - Son of Leo Greygale, Prince Duke Greygale is born ** Leo and Magnus Greygale are killed by Stephen Greygale who takes over while Zaurin Greygale leaves in exile * 944 AC - Stephen is slain by his nephew Dorian Greygale * 957 AC - After Dorian's death, his brother Duke takes over the rule of Evergreen * 960 AC - The construction of the Swan Song Keep begins * 970 AC - Erberth Greygale is born to Queen Lucida and Duke Greygale * 973 AC - Ayre is born to Alana and Lok'tar Ragetotem * 986 AC - Swan Song Keep is finished * 992 AC - After Duke's passing Erberth Greygale becomes the king of Evergreen * 998 AC - Soria of Bluetshire is born * 999 AC - Daola Ragetotem is born * 1 000 AC - Furion Greygale is born to Lady Irina and Erberth Greygale * 1 014 AC - Death of Erberth Greygale. Garinos Lembert rules as a regent. * 1 017 AC - Trolls plunder Eastarra leaving it in ruins. Civil war follows. * 1 018 AC - Coronation of Furion Greygale * 1 023 AC - Birth of Crownprince Lothar of Evergreen * 1 027 AC - Birth of Princess Joanne of Evergreen * 1 034 AC - Birth of Prince Andreus of Evergreen * 1 035 AC - Death of Redrall Wayfarer ** The turmoil in El Torindar begins ** Ragetotems of Shady Canyon, Verdane and Upper Prairies are all executed ** Ragetotems invite Force to fight with the Guardians in the Great Plains ** Camp Adache is destroyed ** In response to Camp Adache's destruction, Taurus erect the Great Gate to defend Verdane. ** Eagletalon Tribe of Taurus joins the Guardians ** After two sieges on Hexilon Bay it becomes a neutral port city * 1 036 AC - Ayre Ragetotem is executed by Edros Wayfarer ** Daola succeeds Ayre as the chief of the Ragetotem Tribe but she is soon overthrown * 1 038 AC - This year ** Expulsion of humans from El Torindar ends the turmoil ** Ragetotems are allied with the Guardians